


A NorButtDen Fanfic

by Bruhgaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, and i dont mean drugs, denamrk gets butter dhoVED UP HIS ASS, scared iceland, threesome with butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhgaria/pseuds/Bruhgaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iceland is crying</p>
            </blockquote>





	A NorButtDen Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> iceland is crying

twas a normal day @ the nordicc 5 house though only two of the nerdicks were there at the moment. they were denmark which was busy building another lego castle for his leg o kindom and norway who didnt seem to be near by. 

denmark, who was a bored little pupper doggo decided to go look for the nerdwegian. as he ventured down the hall way he began to hear strange noises coming from the kitchen. maybe the coffee machine got broken again. he hoped not because then both norway AND finaldn would fuck everything up. and finbland was not a good thing to be near when he was pissed off unless ypu wanted a gun shoved up your ass but no one wants that except for maybe some really kinky peiple out there 

he peeked into the kitchen, but didnt see the source of the strange noise, but as he got closer. he reconised the noise of what he hears regularly on weekdays at night. norway’s moans! 

wow denmark was really fuc king gay like everyone else probably. he then saw the fridge door was open. this was most likely where norway was. maybe it was a brother thing norway shared with icekand. maybe both of them like to fuck fridges on a daily basis but this was the first time norway appeared to be doing so. 

denamek approached the fridge and one he got to the otehr sude of the door, he saw norway giving butter chan The Good Succ™. 

denamrk became jealous because he also wanted The Good Succ™ from norway. he decioded to speak up 

“hey norway what you got there?” 

norway looked him dead in the eyes, pauseing briefly from succing off butter chan, then resumed not breaking eye contact with denamrk 

“ok” denamrk said “you know you should close the fridge door so the cold doesnt get out” 

norway didnt give a shit 

he never gave a shit

except when it was about butter chan

or maybe denmarks ass bc that was p good too 

norway decided to finally do smething 

“take your pants off”, he said 

“y tho” asked denamrk 

“JUST DO IT” replied norway like shia labouf 

denamrk then ripped his pants off. revealing his leogo worl lingerie 

“ok now bend over so i can shove this butt er up your ass” 

“ok no homo tho” said denamark as he leaned over revealing his nice booty that was actually quite flat but also very tight 

norway theN VICIOUSLY SHOVED BUTTER CHAN UP DENAMRKS RECKTum after pushing the lego lingerie off to the side bc it was still nice on him 

“no homo” they said in unison 

just then. they heared crying coming from the door to the kitc hen. iceand was the one crying bc he didnt want to see this he was like 3 

norway and denamr just stared but butter chan didnt becasue she was unable too bc butter chan had no eyes but also becasue she was shoved up denamrks ass 

poor iceland was so done with his family’s shit 

sweden and finalnd were much quieter than norway and denamrk were, and also didnt shove butter up eachother’s asses in the kitchen in the middle of the day 

literally no one does that 

like no one 

except norway but no one cares about him 

iceland wanted to go to his lover for comfort but alas he couldnt as he was separated from fridge chan by denamrk and norway

he really needed to move out 

he packed his bags and booked a flight to hong kong where he would spend time with his second lover who was hong kong’s fridge 

norway began to cry because his little bro grew up so fast and also bc the norbuttden seckx was the best hes ever had in like 3 years

denamrk told iceland to make sure to bring condoms with him for he and the fridge and iceland stared into the camera like he was on the office because he didnt want this kind of reminder. especially not from denamrk 

iceland moonwalked out of the house, leaving the two former viking alone to continue with their weird af HaWt YaOiZ dun liek dun read 

then denamrk finally got The Good Succ™ from norway 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> iceland is crying


End file.
